


Best Laid Plans

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Series: 100 Drabbles [7]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-05
Updated: 2005-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 drabbles, 100 series, roundabout 100 words each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Legend of the Galactic Heroes © Tanaka Yoshiki, etc. This is a nonprofit fanwork.

They were ten when they came up with the worst plan ever. It was a plan suitable for children, which they had been, and, despite growing older and wiser to the ways of the world around them, they had continued believing in it.

It was a simple plan, really. Win the universe to free a sister.

At some point the two parts became, not one for the sake of the other, but each for the sake of themselves, for what was right - the right that they believed wholeheartedly in.

But what broke his heart was that they had almost succeeded.


End file.
